Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for mounting a grill to a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a modular grill mount for mounting a cooking grill to a recreational vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Camping and outdoor recreation is a multi-billion dollar industry with sustained popularity. As part of experiencing the outdoors, a favorable means of transportation/lodging is the use of the recreational vehicle (RV). A recreational vehicle may come in many forms and include such well-known form factors as a motorhome (i.e., a self-propelled vehicle that includes a living space inside), a travel trailer, fifth wheel trailer, or toy hauler (i.e., a rigid trailer unit having a living/garage space therein and designed to be towed by a truck, sport utility vehicle (SUV), etc. using a bumper or frame hitch), or a camper (i.e., a living space unit designed to be temporarily mounted to the bed of a truck).
While many of the aforementioned RVs include living spaces having small kitchens or kitchenettes built in, often times those people recreating outdoors prefer to use portable grills to cook meals. Moreover, people tend to prefer using a familiar or favorite grill of their choosing, although bringing along this type of equipment in the RV may pose challenges due to inherent space restrictions associated therewith.